Truth, Dare, Or KISS?
by EveDuncan2
Summary: When the ruffs wanna play with the puffs how does it go down?
1. Chapter 1

Hey y'all this is gonna be one of my FUNNY stories because most of my other ones are all SERIOUSLY SERIOUS! I'm not gonna stop working on them but mama needed a break so here is some hillarious PPG & RRB Truth or Dare or Kiss! Ahhhhhhh! And the crowd goes WILD! Ahhhhhhh! Enjoy! _

Butch, Brick, and Boomer burst in on one of the rare days the professor was out on business. "What the Fuck?!", Buttercup exclaimed. Blossom glared, "LANGUAGE!" "Shut the hell up, all of ya!", Butch boomed as he and the rest of th boys stormed into the livng room where the girls were watching TV. "I want to play a game." Boomer said in his best Jigsaw voice. "No WE want to play a game!", Brick corrected his brother wacking him on the head. "What kind of game?", Bubbles asked quietly from the corner. Brick grinned and zoomed up to her. He cupped her chin in his hand and tilted her head so that she was looking up at him. "Now," he started,"That would be elementary my dear!" Buttercup power kicked him into a wall and screamed "Keep your filthy hands off my baby sister! And QUIT with the sherlock holmes shit!" "Language!", Blossom said yet again. Everyone groaned and Butch said, "You seriously need to stop with that, anyway we are going to play Truth or Dare or Kiss. "Or WHAT?", Bubbles squeaked. The boys grinned at her and said in unison, "You got it." "I'm in'', Buttercup said. "I'll play too," Blossom said. "Um, okay." Bubbles whispered. "Okay, here's how you play," Boomer said,"The person whose turn it is spins a bottle, whoever the tip of the bottle lands on gets the choice of truth or dare, if the truth or dare is too humiliating to do then that person spins the bottle, and who ever the tip of the bottle lands on they have to kiss." "And not just a pec on the cheek, lips only.", Butch interjected. Bubbles looked absolutely petrified while everyone else was ready to take on the challenge. They sat down in a circle on the floor and Brick set down an empty coke bottle in the middle of them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, so who goes first?'', Brick asked. "Not it!", Bubbles practically screamed. "ME!," Butch yelled. He spun the bottle and it landed directly on Buttercup. "Oh shit.", she groaned. Butch laughed and asked, "Truth or dare?" "Dare,'' Buttercup answered. Butch grinned and said, "I dare you to... ask Elmer on a date tomorrow." Elmer was THE most disgusting glue eating boy at their highschool. "NO," Buttercup yelped, "Anything but that!" Boomer autimatically said, "You could always spin the bottle for a kiss." Buttercup relunctantly spun and it came to a slow on Blossom. "But... she's my... SISTER!", Blossom said, mortified. "Woo hoo! Girl on girl action!" Boomer said excitedly. Buttercup leaned over and pecked her on the lips, "Whose turn?" ''Bah, bah, bah, hold the phone. The rules said specifically no pecks!,'' Brick complained. Buttercup gaped and looked at Blossom. "Okay then," Blossom whispered. they both leaned over and kissed for a good ten seconds before pulling away. "There, Happy?,'' Buttercup asked. "Never been happier," Butch said, holding a pillow over his crotch. "Dude," Brick and Boomer said simultaniosly,"Not cool." "What happened?", Bubbles asked, confused. Everyone started snickering except for Butch who was now blushing. "What's so funny?" Bubbles asked, "It was a simple question." Brick put his arm around her and said, "Well, when a man gets very excited-" He was abruptly cut off by Buttercup who punched him in the face and yelled, "Don't you dare tell her!" "Boner!", Boomer said with a fake cough. Buttercup was about to hurt him when Bubbles asked very quietly, "What's a boner?" Everyone started howling with laughter, while Bubbles stared at the ground blushing scarlet. "Okay my turn," Boomer said spinning the bottle. It landed on a weary looking Bubbles. "Truth or dare, baby blue?", Boomer asked her. "Truth," she answered. Boomer hesitated but then asked, "Who was your first kiss?" "Ooh good one bro," Butch compliminted. Bubbles looked at the wall and answered slowly, "Well... I've... never really... um... kissed anyone before." There was a dead silence before Brick said in shock, "No shit." "Oh my god." Butch said. "But your so... how is that even possible?" Boomer asked. Blossom and Buttercup remained silently stunned and satisfied. "Your turn Brick." Bubbles chirped, desperate for a change of subject. He spun the bottle and it landed squarely on Blossom. She gasped aloud before quickly saying, "Truth." "Is it true that you had a threesome with Dexter and Cody last weekend?", Brick asked accusingly. Blossom hung her head before saying very quietly, "Yes." Butch leered at her and said, "Well, damn, who would've thought miss goody two-shoes would do... that." Boomer let out a low appreciative whistle before saying, "Kinky, hey if your into that kinda stuff you can call me any time.'' Blossom looked horified but said nothing. Bubbles stood up very abruptly and walked over to Blossom. "YOU MOTHER FUCKING SLUT! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME YOU DIRTY WHORE?! I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT I'M HEARING! FIRST YOU TAKE MY CHEERLEADING SPOT AND THEN MY BOYFRIEND! YOU LYING TREACHEROUS BITCH!" Bubbles screamed while slapping her repeatedly in the face. Everyone else stared wide eyed as they saw harmless clean mouthed little Bubbles cuss-out and beat the shit out of her sister.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry!I'm sorry!I'm sorry!" Blossom kept crying. "Not yet you aren't!" Bubbles growled. Brick came up behind Bubbles and picked her up. "Let's just calm down and bring out the dizzy water." Butch said standing up and flashing out of the room. "Bubbles!" Blossom sobbed. Bubbles asked savagely, "WHAT?!" Blossom timidly whispered, "Language." Bubbles let out a scream of fury and started struggling in Brick's embrace. Brick looked at Boomer and said, "Watson, I may need a bit of assistance!" "I should never of taken you to see Game Of Shadows," Boomer sighed, regretfully. "It was such a good movie," Brick said in awe, wiping a fake tear from his eye. Boomer walked over to them and just flat out hugged Bubbles. Surprisingly, that seemed to melt all of her anger and turn it into tears. She hugged him back and cried on his shoulder, "Why won't you let me kill her!" "Because I don't want to go to jail for being an accesory to murder and I think we both know your not mad at Blossom." "What?," Brick, Buttercup, and Blossom chorused. "Cody was a little bitch, forget about him," Boomer said. Bubbles sobbed, "But he was MY bitch!" Butch zoomed in screaming, "I brought the happy juice!" "Yay!" Bubbles cheered wiping away her tears. "Hardcore lemonade? I love lemonade!," Bubbles chirped. She popped off the lid and took a sip. She gasped after she swallowed and asked horrified, "Is this... _alcohaul?_" "Um... no?" Butch tried. "I think I'll be okay without it... for now." Bubbles decided. Butch had brought the motherload for all things booze- like. Buttercup got rum and coke, Butch got vodka, Brick got whiskey, Boomer got scotch, and Blossom got tequila. "Who's next?" Butch asked. "Bubbles," Brick stated. She spun the bottle quickly and it landed on Blossom. "Truth or Dare?" Bubbles asked menacingly. "Truth" Blossom answered. "Well your no fun," Bubbles pouted before saying, "Who is the hottest guy in the room?" Butch nodded and said, "Good question!" "Your opinion matters Blossom.'' Boomer said falsely serious. "Indeed." Brick agreed. Blossom groaned, "I have to?!" "Yup!," everyone else said. "Boomer," she murmured. Boomer then shouted, "A little louder please!" "BOOMER!" she said loudly, blushing. "And that's how you know she plays dirty." Bubbles screamed taking a swig of her hardcore lemonade, "He's MY counterpart you jealous wannabe!" "Now that you mention it Blossom does try to be like Bubbles. Taking art classes, joining the music program, cheerleading, the thing with Cody, and now this." Buttercup said, thoughtfully. "She's right." the Ruffs chorused. Blossom scoffed, "I so do not!" "What ever you say pinky pie." Bubbles said condescendingly. Blossom flipped her hair and complained, "Why aren't we playing the game!" "Alright then, Buttercup your turn." Brick informed. She spun and it landed on Boomer. "Truth or Dare?" she asked him smirking. "Dare." he confirmed. She smiled and said slowly, "I dare you to... go strip dance for Him while singing its raining men!" Bubbles, now getting tipsy from drinking, laughed and pinched Boomer's cheek, "He's gonna _love_ getting his claws on you, with that cute face of yours!" Boomer blushed and zoomed out the door. "Huh," Bubbles said, "I guess he's actually gonna... gonna-" she cut off abruptly and started singing, "Gonna, gonna, gonna, gonna, gonna, gonna buy me a rainbow! Buy me a Rainbow! Rainbow!" She dropped her bottle to the floor to reveal to the rest of the group that, "I'm out of my lemonade!" _

That was the third chapter! Sorry it took so long, but I do have a life you clingy bitches! I'm just kidding, but I am sorry. Hope you like my Bipolar and drunk Bubbles! If you have any ideas, I'm open to suggestions if you have any good ones. BYEE!


	4. Chapter 4

"Should we cut her off?," Brick asked. Bubbles collased to the floor and sobbed, "Please don't cut me!" Brick clapped his hand to his face and said, "Butch, we have a problem." "What now, Drama King?," Butch groaned. Brick hesitated and then complained, "She might throw up on my shoes." "Ewwww! Why on earth would I puke willingly?" She asked, confused. Boomer zoomed in with black lipstick marks all over his face and neck. Everyone started bursting with laughter except for Boomer who looked extremely disturbed. "The worst part is," Bubbles giggled, "that's probably not the only places the kissy marks are!" That caused more eruptions of laughter from everyone but Boomer who took his place in the circle still seeming out of it. Butch looked at him, falsely sympathetic and choked out behind his muffled snickers, "He butt- fucked ya didn't he?" "That's not the thing that's got him in a funk. Its the fact that he liked it." Bubbles said seriously. They all gaped at her and she explained, "Okay there are six of us and one in every six person is gay or bisexual. So I guess its Boomer, unless Buttercup has something to confess..." "NO!" Buttercup yelled, insulted. "Well then, Boomer, I guess this is your coming out party! MORE BOOZE PLEASE!" Bubbles demanded. Brick handed her his almost full bottle of whiskey and she downed the whole thing. She tossed the bottle and complained, "Well that didn't taste good at all!" Butch choked on his vodka and asked in awe, "Did she just chug the whole bottle?!" "Yup." Brick said. "My kinda girl," Butch compliminted slinging his arm around her. Boomer's mind was still spinning when he said, "But I think Bubble's is attractive..." "Nobody's that gay." Buttercup pointed out. "She's right!" Butch and Brick agreed. "Blossom its your turn." Buttercup said. Blossom spun and it landed on Brick. "Truth or dare?" she asked him. "Truth." he answered knowing she would be holding a grudge against him for blabbing about the threesome. "Is it true that you used to jack off to a picture of Bubbles when you were twelve?," She questioned. Bubbles raised an eyebrow at him and he whispered, "Yeah." "Awkward!" Bubbles coughed. "Not as awkward as this is gonna make it." Butch laughed. "When Brick was fourteen he used to follow Bubbles to gym class and take pictures of her in the locker rooms." Bubbles scooted away from Brick and said, "That is really creepy. I'm not gonna lie, I've had some pretty wierd stalkers, but I did not excpect anything of the sort from you Brick. I think I'm dissapointed with you." Brick looked disgusted with himself as he mumbled, ''It was a long time ago. I was young and stupid." "So explain why you were peeping on Bubbles changing last week." Boomer requested. Brick said nothing. "Shame, shame, shame-" Bubbles chastised Brick before cutting off and singing, "I don't want to go to my bedroom no more, more, more. There's one pervert at the door, door, door. He'll pull out his camera, take a nude pictua, I don't want to go to my bedroom no more, more, more. SHAME, ON YOU PHOTO FUCKA!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Bubbles?" Buttercup asked, when she face planted. Bubbles hopped right back up and shreiked, "I need more drinks!" Boomer passed her his unopened bottle of scotch and she took a swig of it. "Yummy!" She chirped. "Who's turn is it?" Butch asked. "I want to go!" Boomer announced. He spun the bottle and it landed on Bubbles. "Dare!" She slurred. "I dare you to... give Butch a lap dance." She nodded, "Okie Dokie!" She grabbed a chair and motioned for Butch to sit down. "Wait!" Blossom yelled, zooming up stairs. She came back down with a radio and turned it on. It started blaring Sexy Silk from Easy A, and Bubbles squealed, "I love this song!" She put a hand on Butch's chest and started sliding it lower and lower and lower... before she whipped right back up, herhair flying in every direction. "Oh, you bitch." Butch groaned. She winked at him and sat down on his lap so their faces were only a breath away. She moved closer and closer, and right when Butch went in for the kiss she jumped off of him and did a little hip swivel, before unzipping her jacket, excrutiatingly slow. When it was off, you could see a see- through white polo. The song ended right as she started popping off the buttons. "Times up!" Blossom screamed. Bubbles slid her jacket back on and sat down in the circle. Butch however seemed frozen on the chair. "Butch?" Brick asked. He seemed to snap out of it a little, "I'm in love." Bubbles giggled, "If you found me so intoxicating before-" She leaned towards him, "You could of just asked for the dance." Boomer and Brick gasped, "Bubbles, can I have a lap dance?" Bubbles pursed her lips, "That only goes for Butch. Now who's turn is it?" Buttercup raised her hand and spun. It landed on Blossom. "Dare." She said, hesitantly. "Copy cat!" Bubbles yelled. "I dare you to... flash everyone!" Buttercup said. Blossom glared at Butterup, "No way." Blossom spun to detemine who she would kiss and it landed on Butch. "And Butch gets more girls!" He chuckled. Bubbles growled and punched Blossom in the face, knocking her out cold. "Oh no!" Boomer shouted. "She's dead!" Brick yelled.


End file.
